Baby's First Christmas
by Irish Rose1
Summary: Evelyn and baby Danny are alone Christmas Eve. Will Rafe make it home?


For those who have not read any of my previous stories, this is an alternate story line from the movie. Danny and Evelyn never get involved and he doesn't die in China. Evelyn does get pregnant, but the baby is Rafe's. 

Note: Thank you to Akula for inspiring me to write my own Christmas story.

Summary: Evelyn and baby Danny are alone Christmas Eve. Will Rafe make it home? 

___________________________

The tree was decorated with brightly colored lights, old family ornaments and strings of popcorn. Evelyn had just put the star at the top of the tree when the baby started to cry.

She stepped off the ladder to go find out what was wrong and ran a hand across her forehead in exhaustion. The baby had been fussy the last few days and even with all of her nurses training, Evelyn could not figure out why. It was at times like this she wished Rafe was there, but he and Danny were gone and she did not know where he was or if he would be home for the baby's first Christmas. She knew she asked a lot, because she wanted her husband and the father of her baby home.

After she and Rafe had gotten married, they'd settled into base housing and he had joined Danny's squadron. Their missions were generally short in duration, but this one had had Rafe away longer than usual. And as was standard practice, he could not tell her what those missions were. 

That was all right with her, though. Waiting to hear whether Rafe had lived or died when he and Danny had gone on the Tokyo raid had been too much for her, because by then she knew she was going to have a baby. So the less she knew these days, the better. Rafe had managed to stay with her through most of her pregnancy. There was the constant threat that the Japanese might strike again and the Pacific Fleet was still in the process of rebuilding, so the "Pride of the Pacific" stayed pretty close to home. 

She picked up little Danny and tried to rock him to sleep. He was the image of his father with light sandy hair and brown eyes. Evelyn smiled to herself as she looked into those eyes and hoped their son would grow up to be as handsome. The decision to name the baby after Danny was his. Evelyn had wanted him named after his father, but Rafe really wanted him named after his best friend and the baby's godfather. So they compromised with Daniel Rafe McCawley.

The baby seemed to sense she was thinking about his father, because he suddenly quieted and fell asleep. It still amazed her how Rafe McCawley could always calm her. 

It had been that way even while she was pregnant.

___________________________

The baby kicked her something fierce. It was coming down to the wire and Evelyn's son or daughter wanted out now. 

She ran a hand over her large form and tried to get the baby to calm down. "Stop kicking your mother." She chided and laughed to herself. 

She hadn't heard Rafe come in until she heard his laugh. "Talkin' to yourself again?"

Evelyn turned around to see him in the doorway and smiled. "I'm talking to this one here and trying to get him or her to stop kicking, but they're not listening."

He walked over to lay a hand on her large girth and kiss her. "Stubborn just like his mother."

"Or **her** mother. It could be a girl, you know." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Being so close to her due date and being just plain big, Evelyn hadn't felt very romantic recently. It was something that Rafe seemed to take in his stride, but she missed him. He was careful and considerate; the very model of a doting husband and Evelyn felt very ungrateful. She wanted romance and intimacy, but at this point she asked the impossible.

Rafe gently pulled her arms from around his neck. "Not that I didn't enjoy that, but are you all right?"

"I miss you," was all she told him and smiled. "And I really wish it could be more than a kiss."

"So do I, honey. But that time will come soon enough."

"In between bottles and diapers, you mean?" She said with a rueful laugh and ran a hand across her forehead.

Rafe put his arms around her as best he could. "Evelyn, we're goin' to be bringin' a new life into this world. A life we created because we love each other." He tried to comfort her.

She laid her head on his chest. "We created a new life because we weren't careful." And she felt his chest move as though he tried to stifle a laugh. The feel of it lightened what had been becoming a very bad mood and she put her arms around him. "Thank you."

He tightened his hold around her. "For what?"

"For making me feel better."

He pulled away a little and looked at her, puzzled. "How did I do that?" 

"I was starting to feel very sorry for myself because I'm as big as a house, but you made me laugh." And she kissed him in thanks.

He grinned at her. "Well, seein' as how I'm the guy who got you in this position, it's the least I could do. Besides, how many times have you told me we're in this together." And he kissed her in return.

___________________________

She'd fallen asleep in a rocking chair in Danny's room. Evelyn had finally put him down for the night and the bedroom seemed too far away to go and lay down. She had fallen into such a deep sleep that she didn't hear the front door open or hear the thud of a travel bag hit the floor. She didn't hear her name being called and was not aware of being watched from the doorway or being picked up out of the chair and being carried to the bedroom. 

When she finally did awake, it was as Rafe was pulling the blanket over her. She rubbed her eyes because she was sure it was a dream and didn't want to wake up. It was only when she heard her husband's familiar drawl, that she knew he was home. "Hey sleepy head." Was all he said before he kissed her.

"Are you a dream?" She smiled sleepily.

"I'm no dream Mrs. McCawley." He grinned at her and kissed her again. "Merry Christmas."

"It's not Christmas yet, Captain McCawley. Are you going to be home for awhile?"

"For a little while. How's Danny?"

"He's been fussy."

Rafe frowned at that. "Is he sick?"

"No. I think he just misses you."

"How can he miss me? He's only three months old." He smiled at her.

"He may be getting that from me, because I really miss you when you're gone." And she put her arms around him. "I'm just glad you're home."

"I missed you too, honey. I don't like bein' away so much, but we've got it a lot better then some."

"I know we do and I don't mean to sound ungrateful. Danny may only be three months old, but he definitely knows when you're not here and he let's me know he's not happy about it."

"I'm goin' to go check on him." He said and got up off the bed and then grinned at her. "Close your eyes and get some sleep or Santa won't come."

She smiled and shook her head. "Santa? Aren't we a little old for that?"

He looked at her in mock horror. "Evelyn McCawley, we're never too old for Santa." And he left the room.

Evelyn grinned because she was finding out her husband was such a big kid when it came to Christmas. This was their first Christmas together and she knew it would be special because last year no one had wanted to celebrate. President Roosevelt's declaration of war on Japan the day after the attack put everyone on a war footing and to celebrate Christmas seemed too frivolous. 

It was the thought of Rafe being home that lulled her to sleep. It was always a more restful sleep when she knew he was next to her because he always had his arms around her, holding her close to him.

She was not aware that Rafe had come back into the room and undressed quietly so as not to wake her. She did, however, feel the bed dip slightly as he got in next to her and put his arms around her. "I'm so glad you're home." 

"So am I, honey. Go to sleep." And he pulled her close.

They both fell asleep and Rafe held her through the night. They slept peacefully until the cry of their son woke them both early Christmas morning. She started to get up but Rafe stopped her. "I'll get him you stay in bed." And he got up. He walked around to Evelyn's side of the bed and leaned over to kiss her. "Merry Christmas, Mrs. McCawley."

She opened her eyes again to look at him and she smiled. "Merry Christmas, Rafe." And he left the room to go check on his son.

When he came back, he had the baby in his arms. Evelyn sat up and Rafe handed him to her before he got back into bed. She smiled at him as Rafe looked over her shoulder at Danny and she leaned back on him. "You know something, Rafe? Santa did come after all."

He grinned at her. "I thought you didn't believe in Santa Claus."

"There has to be because I got everything that I wanted."

"And what would that be?"

"I got you and I got our son, the very best gifts I could ask for."

He kissed her cheek and put his arm around her. "And maybe next year Santa can bring Danny a little sister."

She looked at him and flushed. "We'll definitely have to talk to him about that." And they watched their son fall back to sleep.


End file.
